Mama
by Oky Verlo
Summary: "I never knew my father. I never had to. I had Mama." A possible look at the Celestial plain. It's Amaterasu and Chibiterasu, but his name option isn't there


_**My first, and most likely only, Okami fanfic. Read and tell me what you think. It's Chibiterasu**_

_I never knew my father. I never had to. I had Mama._

_Mama was everything I ever wanted and needed. She was always happy to see me, she would always make time to play, she got me out of trouble , and she was as warm as the Sun she protected. My Mama was beautiful, no matter what form she decided to take, whether it was the dazzling snow wolf with the divine crimson markings adorning her pelt, the gentle elderly woman who set people minds at ease, or the young woman with snow coloured hair that fell to her waist, and wore a blood red kimono. Any form she takes, my Mama is beautiful._

_I never needed to know my father. I had Mama._

_Sometimes though ... I wish that my father would appear. Not for me. I only needed and wanted Mama. I could die at any time and would've been happy. And Mama would make sure I wouldn't die so that I could stay beside her. I had no need for father ... but Mama did._

_God's are born from desire. Mama was born from her father, when he desired all that was not truly himself to leave his body. Mama was borne from his eye through that desire._

_But desire must come from somewhere. Mama's father's desire came from his wife's transformation into an evil being. He was angry and felt betrayed. _

_But Mama's desire was different._

_I was conceived while Mama was in a place called Nippon. She was in her lupine form then. That's why it is easiest for me to be in the form of a wolf; as her child in womb, I would copy Mama's form. When I was born she was a wolf too, because it would be easier for me at the start._

_For a goddess, especially the goddess of origin, the desire needed to conceive must be created between two beings, and be made of love, respect, and a feeling of protectiveness. Whoever my father is must have loved Mama, must have respected Mama, and must have wanted to protect Mama from anything._

_Mama says that she doesn't know who my father is, but I have seen her looking to the world below with sadness in her eyes, and loneliness in her heart. She loves my father even now, and even though I am physically identical to Mama in every form, she must still see father's face in mine._

_Even the great goddess of the sun and all origins, feels the heartbreak of loneliness._

_Uncle Waka, and Aunt Kaguya, don't see, and don't try to see the pain Mama goes through at times. They want to see Mama as the invincible goddess that feels no suffering, and shoulders no regret. _

_But I see._

_I can see the times when Mama's smile fades. I can see her eyes glisten with tears she refuses to shed. I can see the times when Mama is at the edge of the plain we call home, looking down to the world below, and reaches her hand out, almost as though she were wanting to pull some one up._

_I can see, because I don't refuse to see._

_I am not Mama's only child; I have fifteen brothers and sisters, each specializing in one of the celestial techniques. Mama knows them all and is teaching me. My sister Nuregami got upset when I learned brother Moegami's fire techniques before her water ones, but Mama said that it was just the way things went._

_I think that my brothers and sisters know my father, though they refuse to tell. All I know is that my father is mortal. I am not a god, but a demi-god. Half mortal, half god. A half-breed. I know Mama loves me as much as all her other children, but I am still a separate entity to her and the rest of my family. Aunt Kaguya seems not to notice, but Uncle Waka ... though he refrains if Mama is near, and I never inform her, Uncle Waka looks at me with a smirk on his face, and coldness in his eyes. At these times, he scares me. Hanagami told me that Uncle Waka had tried to propose to Mama before I was born, and she rejected him because I was coming. She didn't tell Uncle Waka that I was coming, but she had rejected him right in front of every body and he was really embarrassed._

_I was born a few days later, and every one but Uncle Waka was happy. _

_Does Uncle Waka know my father?_

_I don't doubt that, but I doubt he'd ever tell me. Though he spends his time smiling, Uncle Waka doesn't much like the world of mortals or the beings that live in its land. He blames them for when Mama's form died. He blames the mortals that made a statue in her honour for delaying her revival. Uncle Waka blames the land of men for idolizing him as a prophet, and taking up so much of his time before he could meet up with Mama._

_Uncle Waka despises me, for I am part of the land and people he detests._

_If my father were here on the Celestial Plain, Uncle Waka would have to leave Mama alone. She does not hate him, Mama rarely hates anything, but Uncle Waka is always there; Mama rarely isn't guarded by him._

_Mama wishes to see my father, and all her friends from the mortal plain. Uncle Waka has forbidden she leave, lest monsters come and attack the Celestial Plain in her absence. Mama cannot bring herself to refuse him, because monsters have attacked while she has been here._

"Chibiterasu, my little sun, what are you thinking of so deeply?"

_I turn to look at Mama, who is currently in human form, and smile as deeply as I can_

"You, Mama."

_Mama raises a hand to her mouth and chuckles gently, as a blush colours her cheeks._

"Ah, my little sun is growing into a flatterer. How adorable."

_Mama pulls me into a cuddle, and I feel so safe and protected in her embrace. Mama makes the sun set and the moon rise. Mama makes the rain fall, the wind blow, and the fire blaze. Mama can make the snow come, lightning flash, and dead trees grow and bloom. Mama can climb up what appears unscaleable, and slash through unbreakable rocks. Mama can ride the waves in water, and restore the broken and lost. Mama controls the very fabric of time._

_Yet she could not bring the man she loves with her. She could not have my father join her on this plain._

_If Mama could not, then my chances of doing so are less, but as Mama drifts into a slumber, I slip from her arms, and run to the entrance way, where all my brothers and sisters joined the celestial plain from the mortal one. If I can find my father, I will bring him here to the Celestial plain to be with Mama._

_I will do anything to see Mama truly smile._

_**I have no idea who Chibiterasu's father is so I have tried to make it as ambiguous as possible, including conception. Did I succeed? Review?**_


End file.
